¿Soy un error?
by joycemvr2
Summary: En su momento me dolió mucho, mi mundo se caía a pedazos por algo que no era mi culpa, porque yo había nacido así, no podía cambiar la forma en la que era. Ellos no lo entendían, ni siquiera se esforzaron por hacerlo; solamente se atacaban mutuamente usándome de pretexto. No lo entiendo, ¿Soy un error?, ¿Es todo mi culpa? Ya no me importan nada, solo él. (AU Humano. Portada no mía)
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, ya sé que he estado desaparecida casi un mes, pero... ok, no tengo ninguna excusa más decente que decir que no me llegaba la inspiración para terminar mis fics incompletos y subirlos.

Pero no os preocupéis, este mes voy a subir varias historias empezando con ésta, va a ser un Two-short HongIce con tintes de Iggychu hetero (aunque no me guste) y DenNor mucho más evidente. Perdonen el OoC extremo, como me pasó en "Angel with a shotgun", nunca había trabajado los personajes, y yo misma sé que se me fue mucho de las manos, pero creo que un adolescente realmente actuaría más o menos así. (Joder, es que yo soy una y ni sé cómo se comportan los jóvenes de mi edad).

Toco temas un poquito delicados con no toda la delicadeza posible, ya sé también que soy un asco, pero recuerden que sigo aprendiendo.

Quiero agradecer a Saraky Blaut de Facebook por recomendarme el título, sé que mucha gente también aportó buenas ideas, pero éste me convenció. Muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a elegir ^w^.

Hetalia es de Himaruya y ya no los distraigo más con mi vida(?

* * *

¿SOY UN ERROR?

Y ahí van otra vez, mis padres vuelven a pelear por cuarta vez en lo que va del día y no son ni las 11 am. A este paso van a romper su propio récord personal. Pero bueno, subo el volumen de la música que suena en mis audífonos y dejan de importarme por completo para darle más atención al libro que Emil me prestó en la escuela para un proyecto. Mi rostro no ha cambiado ni un ápice desde el comienzo de los gritos.

Lo único bueno de sus peleas es que llegaron al punto crítico del divorcio, solo serán unas pocas semanas más y ya no tendré que volver a escuchar sus gritos y golpes despertándome a mitad de la noche. Ya no tendré que volver a preocuparme de que me escuchen hablando con Emil y recibir un golpe. Los trámites estarán listos en poco y por fin tendrán su amada libertad después de 17 años de un matrimonio no tan feliz como hubieran querido.

Pero he ahí un problema, comparten tantas cosas que se están tardando más de lo esperado. Tienen que ver quien se quedará con tal o cual cosa: la casa, el auto, las deudas, el sueldo… yo incluso, aunque estoy seguro de que lo que menos les importa soy yo.

Tengo 16 años, nunca creí causarles más problemas que cualquier otro joven de mi edad. Las rabietas por dulces o juguetes fueron dejadas atrás hace mucho tiempo, buenas notas en la escuela, perfectas de no ser por mi conducta y travesuras con pirotecnia de vez en cuando; mis amigos eran buenos, nada de malas compañías que me metieran algún vicio; tampoco dejaba mis obligaciones en casa, seguía las indicaciones de mis padres después de insistirme un poco, pero nunca desobedecía.

Aun así… Me pregunto por qué dirán que fue culpa del otro que me echara a perder, que los decepcionara como hijo, que me habían perdido, que ya no tenía remedio… Que era mi culpa que su matrimonio se fuera a la ruina. Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿Enserio es tan malo que me gusten los chicos? No lo sé, tampoco quiero saberlo.

Sabía que eran muy tradicionales, que su forma de pensar no diferenciaba mucho de sus abuelos incluso, pero tenía la esperanza de que comprendieran lo que soy, que me entendieran y me siguieran amando como su hijo. Que equivocado estaba.

Ya sospechaban un poco, pero no tomaron cartas en el asunto hasta hace unos meses, fueron a la escuela cuando el director los citó después de jugar con petardos dos días antes, terminó su reunión y al salir decidieron ir a buscarme para darme un sermón que acepto me tenía bien merecido, pero este tuvo que esperar a que llegara a casa.

Estaba con Emil, un chico que llegó de intercambio desde Islandia, en la sombra de un árbol en los jardines de atrás de la escuela, ambos sabíamos de los sentimientos del otro, así ese día sucedió, nuestras manos se juntaron tímidamente, me recargué sobre su hombro y él acarició mi cabello suavemente, que estancia tan agradable. Levanté la mirada y lo encontré con sus ojos fijos en mí, ensimismado en aquel sentimiento tomé su pálido rostro y nos unimos en un beso torpe, inexperto, deseoso de conocer al otro. No dijeron nada cuando me encontraron, ni siquiera los noté viéndonos. Estaba tan feliz en mi mundo con Emil que no percibí nada a mi alrededor; si hubiera estado, aunque sea un poco más atento, seguramente podría haber evitado lo que me esperaba llegando a casa.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, tomados de las manos y me veían con reproche, entonces mi infierno comenzó con la simple frase de: "Ven, siéntate con nosotros, tenemos algo que hablar muy seriamente contigo"

No sabía lo que me esperaba, nunca espere gritos, reclamos, amenazas, mucho menos un golpe de mi padre me giró el rostro por la fuerza y mi madre logró detenerlo antes de que continuara. Las lágrimas descendieron mi rostro sin que las notara siquiera, las palabras se volvieron estática en mis oídos y el tacto de mi madre sobre mi hombro lo atravesó como si de una punta afilada se tratara. Me levanté del sillón y subí las escaleras corriendo, tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar a mí cuarto, pero no me importó, me encerré y de ahí no salí hasta despertar a la mañana siguiente con los ojos aún hinchados de llorar tanto.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, tocaron mi puerta para que bajara, no sé si para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente ayer, para disculparse, para que desayunara y fuera a la escuela, juro que no tengo idea de para qué me querían con ellos. Les grité a cada uno en su idioma nativo, cosa que solo hacía si estaba extremadamente molesto o deprimido, en este caso ambos, para que se fueran, que me dejaran en paz era lo único que les pedía.

No escuché sus llamados al otro lado de la puerta, con mis audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen no era capaz de escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos, creo que eso era lo mejor, así no sentía mi pecho comprimirse y mi garganta arder con gritos ahogados. Me quedé nuevamente dormido.

Me despertó por segunda vez en el día un sonido bastante conocido, mi teléfono sonó con el timbre de una llamada, froté mis ojos para enfocar la vista y leí en la pantalla" Emil S.". Genial, era lo único que me faltaba. De todas las personas que conozco él era el único que no quería que me viera en este estado, pero ciertamente era el único que podía reconfortarme.

Mi dedo se deslizó por la pantalla, pero en lugar de colgar respondí la llamada, perfecto, mi respiración seguía un poco inquieta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Xiang, estas ahí? —Fueron las palabras con las que me recibió tras medio minuto de silencio.

—…Sí.

— ¿Qué te pasó, por qué no viniste a clases hoy? Nos tienes a todos preocupados. Yong Soo les dijo a los maestros que estas enfermo, pero nos comentó que no sabía nada de ti, solo lo dijo para que no te riñeran luego.

—Mmm…

—Xiang… —se oyó como les pedía a nuestros compañeros que le dieran unos minutos solo para hablar conmigo, se oyeron deseos de que estuviera bien a lo lejos y entonces volvió a hablarme— ¿Qué te pasó? Sé que esta actitud no es la tuya, así que dime antes de que valla a tu casa a ver qué te…

—¡NO! —grité con fuerza, eso era lo que menos quería que pasara, si bien ya me la había pasado mal yo a él seguramente le pondrían en aprietos, lo destrozarían por dentro, lo harían caer en desesperación, sabía que mis padres serían capaces de hacerlo solo porque nos vieron compartir un beso. No quería que eso le pasara.

—Xiang —su voz sonaba sorprendida, un poco molesto tal vez—, dime qué es lo que te pasa, ¿Acaso no somos novios? Yo confío totalmente en ti, ¿pero tú lo haces conmigo? Sabes que entenderé cualquier cosa que te pase, solo… solo dime qué te ocurre.

Su voz decaída el acercarse al final de la frase. Genial, soy un completo idiota, lo he hecho ponerse triste por mi culpa. Solté un fuerte suspiro y tomé aire para poder hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz.

—Son mis padres, ellos… Ellos nos vieron ayer, en la escuela. Llegando a casa me hablaron sobre eso, me dijeron que me habían perdido como hijo, negaron todo lo que soy… todo lo que siento por ti… Mi padre me ha golpeado por decirle que te amo… que no pensaba alejarme de ti.

Listo, ya lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás; no sabía que iba a pensar él de mí, pero el llanto me ahogaba, gemía con un dolor en el pecho y me sentía morir, quería morirme justo en ese instante.

—Hoy, al terminar la escuela ¿Cres que puedas venir? Si no puedes lo entenderé, pero quiero hablar de esto contigo juntos, frente a frente.

—Sí, ya encontraré una forma de ir sin que me vean—no sabía cómo lo haría, pero por él haría todo, él es lo único que me queda—, te veré allá.

—Bien, ah, una cosa más.

—Escucho.

—Te amo.

—Yo… —mi voz se quebraba— Yo también. Oh Dios, yo también te amo. —Al parecer hoy no dejaría de llorar.

—Hey, hey, tranquilízate —el sonido de la campana de regreso a clases volvió a sonar, el descanso había acabado—. Intenta dormir un poco, come algo, te caerá bien, pero ya no llores, sé que es difícil, pero cálmate. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, hasta luego.

La llamada terminó y solamente me quedé viendo la pantalla, el brillo de los fuegos artificiales por Año Nuevo en Hong Kong, lugar del cual soy originario, me lastimaba los ojos, los cerré y suspiré con fuerza. Tenía razón, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí, pero me aterra encontrarlos abajo. Entre un lío de pensamientos pensé en todo lo que soy, todo lo que pienso y represento, no lo entiendo, ¿soy un error? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer feliz a todos? ¿Por qué se me está negando mi propia felicidad?

Mantuve la respiración hasta que los espasmos dejaran de sacudir violentamente mi pecho, volví a encender mi teléfono y comprobé la hora, no quería llegar tarde. La 1:34 pm, aún tenía dos horas para encontrarme con él y dejar de pensar tanto en mí mismo; tomé aire con fuerza y me levanté del futon que me hacía de cama, una de las costumbres de vivir en un país asiático durante mi infancia, tambaleé un poco ya que fue muy rápido, pero eso no me impidió ir a la ventana y abrirla quedándome ciego al menos un minuto.

El Sol brillaba en lo alto, hoy es un buen día, así que es mejor que no lo desperdicie. Cambie mis ropas por algo cómodo, así me sentía un poco más tranquilo. Seguidamente fui al baño que quedaba enfrente de mi cuarto después de estar pegado a la puerta varios minutos y asegurarme de que no había nadie en casa, tomé una de las cuchillas de afeitar de mi padre y comprobé que tuviera el filo suficiente para lo que iba a hacer.

Uno, dos, tres cortes de un lado, aún no era suficiente, tenía que cortarlo un poco más, aún no estaba satisfecho. Cuatro, cinco, seis, ese último estuvo bastante cerca de cortar de más y arruinarlo todo. Luego el otro lado, los mismos seis cortes para intentar que quedaran iguales; giré la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para ver si estaba bien, estaba dejando el piso hecho un asco, tendría que limpiarlo para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me vieran.

Luego fue la parte de atrás, era más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no desistí. Quería cortarlo todo lo que pudiera, quería que se notara un cambio con solo verme, quería decir con mi imagen que estaba teniendo un cambio, que ya no me importaba lo que me dijeran, estaba siguiendo mis propias decisiones.

Intenté hacerlo un par de veces más, pero ante la desesperación porque no era suficiente me estresé, sujeté todo con una mano y con la otra terminé por cortarla toda de un solo tajo. Había quedado como el picadillo, completamente salpicado y en pintas desiguales, pero me gustaba, el frente largo y atrás corto…

Ya luego iría a la peluquería para que me arreglaran los desperfectos que me hice en el cabello, pero al cortar la coleta que tenía desde niño me hizo sonreí por primera vez en el día. Este era yo. Este era mi verdadero yo que no seguía órdenes.

Bajé y tomé algo de la nevera después de recoger el cabello del piso, el hambre me golpeó con fuerza, pero no quería llenarme tampoco.

Eran finalmente las 3 pm, tomé mis llaves, el teléfono, identificaciones, dinero y un par de petardos y su respectiva caja de cerillos (uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda necesitar uno), salí de casa y me encargué de cerrar. Iría en el tren urbano, era más rápido y barato que un taxi, demás, me dejaría más cerca.

En el tren veía desde la ventana el exterior, no era tan bonito como Shanghái o Londres cuando íbamos de vacaciones, pero tampoco iba a quejarme de algo como eso. Miré mi imagen en el reflejo del vidrio, el cabello me gustaba, corto y de color negro, mis ojos con tonalidades doradas también le gustaban a todo el mundo; mis cejas muy pobladas no me molestaban, me daban originalidad a diferencia del resto de mis compañeros.

Pensando en el cabello, si mal no recuerdo, ambos me dijeron que solían cortárselo a sus hermanos menores. Hace mucho tiempo no veo a ninguno de mis tíos, pero las peleas que tuvieron entre si ambas familias puede ser un pretexto más que aceptable, después de eso no han vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, y bien ya han pasado más de 8 años…

.

.

.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia y todos sus personajes son de Himaruya, su servidora solo los utiliza para traerles esta y otras historias. Disculpen si es más corto que el cap anterior, más notas al final.

* * *

Llegué puntual con Emil, lo vi salir por las puertas de la escuela buscándome con la mirada. En cuanto me vio se acercó corriendo, nos saludamos escuetamente en un principio, pero terminé por abrazarlo con fuerza, enserio lo quiero tanto, no me importaría morir si pudiera hacerlo entre sus cálidos brazos, completamente ajenos al frio de Escandinavia.

—Cortaste tu cabello —fueron sus primeras palabras después del abrazo.

—¿Te desagrada?

—No, para nada, de hecho, creo que te queda mejor que el pelo largo. Andando.

Fuimos a un parque no tan lejos de la escuela, recuerdo haber venido algunas veces con nuestros amigos a explotar cosas o solo charlar otro rato; nos sentamos en una banca bajo una serie de árboles, el viento era agradable al igual que la temperatura, sería un clima perfecto para nuestra primera cita, pero ese no era el motivo por el que estábamos ahí.

Preguntaba y yo me limitaba a contestar, la voz se me cortaba de a ratos, pero ahora tenía alguien en quien apoyarme, alguien que me decía que todo estaría bien; y eso era todo, eso era lo que me hacía feliz, incluso entre lágrimas.

Alrededor de las 4:30 pm ya habíamos zanjado el asunto, me convenció para dejarles un mensaje de texto a mis padres, hoy pasaría el resto del día en su casa.

Durante el camino a esta recorrimos las calles tomados de las manos, era lindo ver sus sonrojos, me ponían de buen humor y él lo notaba, así que contra su actitud de siempre se dejaba hacer. Estar con él me hacía feliz, ya no me cabía duda de aquello.

Cuando llegamos a su casa y entramos lo primero que vimos fue a su hermano mayor compartir un momento bastante íntimo con su pareja, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sabía que su hermano mayor, Lukas, tenía a alguien especial porque Emil me lo contaba, pero nuca hubiera pensado que fuera otro hombre. Bien, apenas voy llegando y ya puedo ver las diferencias más claras que el cristal.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, como en aquellas películas norteamericanas, planchados el uno sobre el otro en el sillón de la sala, agradezco que su ropa siguiera en su lugar.

—Ya llegué —dijo al entrar sin verlos más de lo necesario, incluso acostumbrado parece—, tengo un invitado así que apúrate a hacer la comida y luego váyanse a un hotel, la sala no es para que estén besándose.

—Bienvenido Ice, ¿Quién es tu invitado? —preguntó Lukas separándose de su novio, este lo aceptó dejando un último beso rápido y se levantó para dejar que hiciera lo mismo. Ya ambos de pie arreglaron un poco sus ropas y se acercaron hasta el lugar donde me había quedado parado.

—Mi nombre es Xiang, soy novio de su hermano, mucho gusto en conocerlos —mis palabras sonaron nerviosas.

Después del shock inicial, sentirme un poco intimidado por aquella extraña aura que ambos tenían y mi deseo de causar una buena impresión los nervios simplemente me ahogaron. Hice una reverencia que duró un poco más de lo que hubiera querido cuando me incorporé repentinamente al recordar que eso solo se hacía en países asiáticos, maldije a mis padres un segundo, ellos y sus culturas tan distintas no hacen más que causarme problemas.

Ambos se miraron, intercambiando opiniones sin hablar, ahora que me daba cuenta, su altura superior incluso a la de mi padre también me ponía los pelos de punta.

Entraba al nerviosismo cuando una mano se extendió hacia mí, Lukas tenía su mano en mi dirección con una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lukas Bondevik, el gusto es nuestro.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mi boca y una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano frente a mí.

—Mathias Køhler, encantado de conocerte muchacho —comentó el más alto de nosotros mientras me daba una serie de palmaditas en el hombro que me hicieron soltar el agarre y trastabillar un poco, mi padre no acostumbra a tocarme, mi madre lo hace solo si es necesario. El único contacto que tenía era con mis primos que asistían a mí misma escuela y mis tíos, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía. Era un contacto nuevo, pero no desagradable.

—¡Nor! ¡Ya estoy esperando! Den, por favor no lo molestes demasiado. —comentó Emil después de lo que supongo fue subir a su cuarto y dejar la mochila.

Lukas se separó de nosotros, viró sobre sus talones y tomó un delantal blanco que había sobre el sillón, lo ató a su cintura y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya lo esperaba su hermano.

—Venga Ice, no te molestes, no le estoy haciendo nada malo. —Dijo feliz de la vida Mathias, pero en eso su mirada se volvió hacia mí y adquirió un aura amenazante que me hizo erizar los cabellos— Pero como te atrevas a hacerle daño no puedo asegurar que salgas siquiera bien parado, ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor, por supuesto.

—No lo intimides más de lo necesario Anko, todavía quiero que venga a casa —destacó Lukas dándonos una mirada antes de hacernos una seña indicándonos que fuéramos a sentarnos para la comida.

La comida transcurrió mejor de lo que nunca hubiera previsto, entre risas, recuerdos, preguntas y respuestas. El nerviosismo desapareció en breve, el ambiente era cálido, "justo como el de una familia", pensé; pero entonces sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esa idea de mi mente, no, "como la familia de Emil", la mía nunca tendría uno como este. Nosotros éramos distantes los unos de los otros… tres extraños viviendo en la misma casa, nada más.

La comida terminó, Emil volvió a su habitación por los cuadernos donde habían hecho apuntes el día de hoy y volvió a bajar; Mathias fue hasta un reproductor de música conectados a unos altavoces que no vi hasta que me dijeron que tenían para poner algo de música; por mi parte ayudaba a Lukas a limpiar la mesa y guardar lo que quedó de la comida en el refrigerador mientras él limpiaba los platos usados.

Todo me parecía irreal, una estancia amigable, hablando entre todos pese a no estar en el mismo cuarto… me sentía como nunca en casa, me sentía feliz con ese pequeño deje de nostalgia. La música de violines, flautas y otros instrumentos que no alcancé a distinguir sonaba a un volumen no muy alto, suficiente para darle música de fondo a esta realidad que parecía una ensoñacón.

En cuento Lukas y yo terminamos en la cocina fuimos de regreso a la sala, Mathias ayudaba a Emil a hacer hacia atrás el sillón individual y dejar espacio entre este y una pequeña mesa de centro; una vez hecho mi novio tomó los cojines del mismo sillón y los colocó en el suelo, indicándome que ahí nos sentaríamos, yo para copiar los apuntes en hojas y él para leer y apoyarme si no entendía algo.

Lukas tomó uno de los libros del gran librero que había en la pared frente a la sala y tomó asiento plácidamente en el sillón triple para comenzar su lectura, Mathias por su parte venía cargando una caja de cartón un poco grande entre sus manos, unas pinzas pequeñas y pegamento, en la tapa del paquete podían leerse las letras de LEGO, supongo que le gusta armarlos como pasatiempo, se sentó al otro extremo del sillón donde estaba su pareja.

Agradable, cómodo, tranquilo, pacifico. Creo que esas serían palabras adecuadas para describir aquella primera tarde de mis 16 primaveras en casa de mi novio, en compañía de su hermano y su pareja. Copiando apuntes, leyendo y armando LEGOS, todo me parecía irreconocible, todo era nuevo. Desde que me encontré con Emil hoy en la tarde todo era perfecto, lo daría todo para poder seguir viviendo entre ellos, me sentía entendido, tomado en cuenta, amado; no quería irme de aquí.

Mi teléfono sonó alrededor de las 8 y algo, en cuanto vi el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla supongo que palidecí ya que Emil me preguntó si todo estaba bien.

No, esto no estaba para nada bien, me levanté de mi lugar e indiqué rápidamente que saldría a contestar la llamada, me alejé lo más que podía, no quería que nuestra estancia se arruinara por culpa de ellos. Seguramente mi padre ya había salido de trabajar y mi madre de asistir a alguno de sus cursos extraños, así que ya habían visto el mensaje.

El sonido del timbre seguía sonando, pasé mi mano por mi cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás, me estaba poniendo nerviosos, y eso es todavía peor, nervioso no pienso bien en lo que hago o digo. Contestar o no contestar, he ahí la cuestión. Si lo hacía recibiría un regaño de proporciones monumentales que me inquietaría y ya no me permitiría seguir disfrutando mi estadía; si no contestaba seguramente los preocuparía y el regaño sería aún mayor al llegar a casa (porque tenía que volver quisiera o no), estoy seguro de que esta vez mi madre no se interpondrá entre los golpes que me de mi padre.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y se cernieron en mí pecho, giré el rostro sorprendido y alcancé a ver el blanco cabello de Emil detrás de mí, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro, escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y su flequillo, me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. —Contesta, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, ante todo. No lo olvides.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, un calor se instauró en mi pecho y con seguridad deslicé mi dedo sobre la pantalla iluminada de mi celular, la llamada acababa de ser contestada. Solté un suspiro fuerte y me dirigía a las personas del otro lado de la línea.

—Mamá, papá, ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Hola gente, sé que dije que esto iba a ser un two-short, pero me pareció bien alargarlo un poquito más (ya más de tres capítulos creo que no haré). Espero que les esté gustando la historia, si es así háganmelo saber, los reviews me hacen muy feliz, vivo de ellos (Ok, tampoco tan dramático, pero si me hacen sentir que alguien lee mis historias). Un agradecimiento a los que dejan reviews, aunque sean cortos, otro para quien pone favorito o en alerta, y otro para quienes lo leen aunque no comenten, aún así les quiero mucho.

El siguiente cap espero no tardarme tanto en hacerlo, aunque ya mañana entro a clases y pues estoy muy nerviosa por todo eso. Aún así, antes de que el mes termine ya tendrán el capítulo 3.

Nos leemos hasta entonces, cualquier queja, sugerencia o comentario en un review. Hasta luego.


End file.
